


[及岩]驚喜還是驚嚇？

by yoshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshine/pseuds/yoshine
Summary: 車注意取名廢注意很不保健室的保健play（不太久沒寫及岩，ooc可能難得讓及川爽一回





	[及岩]驚喜還是驚嚇？

**Author's Note:**

> 車注意  
> 取名廢注意  
> 很不保健室的保健play（不  
> 太久沒寫及岩，ooc可能  
> 難得讓及川爽一回

“呯！”  
「喂！及川（前輩）你沒事吧！喂喂…」  
及川放剛進體育館就被突如其來的球正中頭部暈倒，不過平時的他應該是不會暈倒的，畢竟和大家一起練球沒事突然有亂飛砸過來的球是稀鬆平常的事，不過今天的及川整個人都不在狀態，砸到沒過多久就失去意識。

其實他這幾天都不在狀態，雖然練習沒什麼不同，但除此之外的時間，他周圍呈現一個低落的氛圍，就連平時喜歡圍在他身旁的女粉們，都不知道怎麼靠近。  
問他為什麼心情會那麼低落？  
那肯定跟某個人有關，也就是他的戀人-岩泉一，前幾天他跟岩泉開了個玩笑，不過他作死，玩笑開過了頭，又錯過道歉的時機，岩泉一氣之下，已經5天沒跟他說話了，而且今天是他的生日，卻還未收到最重視的對方的祝福，所以他才會一副要死不死的喪屍樣。

「岩泉，保健室老師好像下班了，隊長就交給你了啦～教練那邊我會幫你們說的，而且你們不是在吵架嗎？雖然想也知道是他作死，但隊長這種狀態，遲早會影響到其他部員，不管為了社團或你們自己，王牌大人就委屈點，原諒他吧」  
「啊還有，“晚一點”回來也是可以的～」  
「唉！啊，嗯…」  
岩泉和花卷合力將及川扛到保健室後，說完話花卷就先走，而岩泉也沒聽出對方“別有深意“的話語。

「及川，抱歉其實我早就不生氣了，我…」  
到保健室靜下來之後，岩泉想到這幾天跟及川是這種狀態，不免有些尷尬，其實跟及川吵完隔了一天後他也已經不生氣了，只是雙方都不知道該怎麼打破這個局面，於是就這麼拖了5天之久，現在及川昏倒才說得出來。

「真的嗎？！岩ちゃん真的不生氣了嗎？」  
「唉！及川你怎麼起來了，身體…」  
在岩泉說話前，及川其實已經稍微恢復意識了，而岩泉的話還沒說完，及川就突然跳起來，自顧自的說了自己想說的，就將眼前的人擁入懷，岩泉愣了下，想問他身體狀況如何，可話還未說完，及川就吻上了他，岩泉一開始還有一些推拒，但隨著吻越來越深，發現這些無謂的小動作對現在的及川根本沒用，心裡想“嘖…就在這種時候力氣特別大”，但也覺得沒有理由拒絕，也就放棄了。  
及川看岩泉不掙扎了，便順著問將人拉過，壓在床上，嘴上不斷變換角度啃咬岩泉的唇，手不安分的慢慢探入岩泉還未換下的練習服，撫上他的乳首，運動員訓練過後的胸肌不如一般男性平坦、毫無波瀾，微幅的胸雖不如女性柔軟，但這手感仍使及川愛不釋手，一連串的動作使岩泉的臉微微泛起不自然的紅暈。

「唔…哈哈…」  
及川終於放開快被吻到缺氧岩泉，岩泉大口的喘著粗氣。

「小岩…可以嗎？」  
及川都做到這個地步仍不問一句，雖然這話完全是多餘的，就算岩泉說不行，自己應該也不會放開對方。

「嘖…把門鎖上…」  
岩泉的臉更紅了，只得輕嘆了一聲，小聲的回答了對方。

「我說把門鎖上！再不快點就別做了！」  
方才的回答，及川以為自己聽錯，便愣了一下，岩泉見此反應，有些惱火的再次重複。

「遵命老婆大人！」  
確定了沒聽錯，及川很快接收了指令，用最快的速度將門上鎖，及川本就不是有耐心的人，方才已將僅有的耐心消磨殆盡，已不再像前面為了挑起對方的慾望，而故意放慢速度，有些用力的將岩泉壓回床上，快速的退去對方身上的衣物，一手撫上身下人右邊胸上，用手指夾著凸起處，搓揉挑逗，另一手襲上對方半勃的小獸，用指尖磨蹭菱口，很快敗給快感，前端流出濕黏的透明液體，嘴也沒有閒下，含著左胸的點吸吮。

「唔…啊啊…哈…」  
在多處的刺激下，岩泉程受不住，射出來了，原本一直壓抑的聲音自然也在高潮之時，潰堤了。

「快來差不多了呢，有什麼可以拿來當潤滑劑呢～啊！有了」  
「嗯…什麼…等…這是…嗯…」  
原本沒有潤滑液及川尋找替代品時，發現藥箱裡帶有薄荷味軟膏，便毫不猶豫的拿來用，軟膏雖沒潤滑劑濕潤，不那麼好擴張，不過因為帶有涼感的關係，更能刺激內壁，及川將原本在岩泉分身上的手，擠上軟膏，用雙手稍微搓熱，再撫上穴口，經過多次歡愛，理因應該不難擴張，但畢竟沒有好用的潤滑，又因為涼感刺激穴口不斷收縮，手指剛進入穴口就些卡住。

「啊…岩ちゃん放鬆一點，不然手指進不去的，還有」及川又向岩泉的耳邊湊近了點，用有些低沉的嗓音說「聲音，我想聽吶，不要壓制著，好嗎？」

「唔…啊啊！」  
在岩泉原緊咬著下唇的嘴稍微張開的時候，及川就將手指插入他的口中。

「如果還是想咬的話就咬我的手指吧。」  
岩泉心想“可惡…這傢伙肯定是故意的…明知道我不可能這麼做啊…”手指對二傳手來說很重要，岩泉怎麼忍心隨便咬下去，及川算準了這點，使岩泉的聲音徹底失守。

「嗯…哼啊啊！等等…」  
就在岩泉稍微轉移了注意力後，及川再次發起進攻，順利埋入第一只手指，開始曾勝追擊，直接插入第二只手指，並快抽動手指。

「嗯啊…及…川…哈啊…」  
「岩ちゃん…很快就會變得舒服的，再稍微忍耐一下好嗎」  
及川說完又增加了第三只手指，並吻上岩泉，這次的吻不像前面那樣粗魯，相反的，溫柔的如同親吻最重要的寶物。

「岩ちゃん我要進去了哦」  
「…要進來就快點…不要脫脫拉…哈啊啊！」  
隨著吻結束，擴張差不多也完成了，及川拉開制服褲拉鏈，內褲才脫一半，早已硬得不行的巨物便彈出，他握著巨物，抵上濕潤的穴口，一進到底。

「你個混蛋…不要一口氣全插進來啊！」  
「好痛！抱歉抱歉，岩ちゃん別打了」  
面對及川突然進來，岩泉吃痛得無法忍住生理眼淚，有些生氣得拍打罪魁禍首的背，及川見戀人的淚水有點心疼，便吻上戀人的眼角，將淚水拭去，但還是忍不著想欺負對方，同時開始挺動下身。

「哈啊…啊…啊…」  
面對這波進攻，岩泉束手無策，只得將對方背上手抓得更緊，雙腿夾這對方的腰，腳踝交疊於他的後腰，任由對方擺布。

在幾次的變換姿勢，最後又回到最初的體位，而兩人都將到達高潮的臨界。

「岩ちゃん我好像快要射了，你的腳…」  
「蛤啊…？」  
「現在我沒有帶套，再不拔出來的話會…」  
聽到岩泉的疑問，及川才解釋道，岩泉這才聽懂對方的意思，這才想到這是他們第一次無套性愛，臉瞬間紅得像熟透的蝦。  
「那你想要嗎…在裡面。」  
「咦？！」  
「我是說你可以在裡面出來啦！講出來很羞恥唉混蛋川…」  
「果然岩ちゃん最棒了！」  
及川覺得今天簡直像在做夢，沒想到岩泉不但讓他在學校做，還讓他中出，及川再次吻上岩泉，並加快了挺動的速度，很快的讓兩人迎來高潮。  
結束了一次激烈的性事，雖然岩泉還有些難起身，但畢竟是運動員嘛，只是一回合，躺一下就能恢復了，而這段時間，及川非常殷勤得收拾殘局，整個人滋潤得很，看起來完全不像剛昏倒過的人，待及川收拾完畢，兩人才一起前往社辦，拿書包跟鎖門。

「吶及川…抱歉啊…剛在體育館那球是我打的。」  
「あと、誕生日おめでとう，徹。」  
岩泉帶著難得溫柔的神情說出祝福的話與。  
「岩ちゃん嫁給我吧！拜託了！」  
「蛤？！白痴川你是他媽腦袋撞到了嗎？說什麼蠢話！」  
「我只是吃了岩ちゃん而已❤」  
說完後兩人就開始了日常的你追我跑。  
見此景的青城眾人表示：“看來今天又是個和平的日子呢”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 有點遲到的生賀#  
> 我來解釋一下哦  
> 驚喜：小岩放縱及川亂來  
> 驚嚇：及川昏倒  
> （取名廢的我很抱歉qq  
> 有錯字之類的歡迎糾正><


End file.
